memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mediawiki upgrade issues
* Cascading protection is still not functioning properly. The main page has only protection from anonymous editing, yet every page linked is still fully protected. * Several new CSS rules needed: ** Watchlist add/remove (a message that appears over the page after the user clicks watch/unwatch) ** Message for users who add a link, but are not logged in (log out, add an external link while editing a page) ** Extra image data on image pages (image pages with extended data, but I can't find one now) ** Images missing the frame around the size and resoution info (any image page) ** The "Changes newer than XX seconds may not be shown in this list." warning on the RC is unreadable. ** query.php is not set up. Ill add to the list as I find them. --Bp 00:18, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Think I've solved the "Changes newer..." issue - can't tell for certain until it pops up on the screen. As for the others, more details might be helpful, as in where exactly these CSS issues are - example pages, and where on the page it is, so I can pinpoint the code line. :Can't seem to find a CSS code line for the watchlist add/remove - I know the MW page, but changing that doesn't affect it in the right way. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:20, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Added some hints. It is not possible to directly link an example. --Bp 15:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :OK, let's see - :*watchlist already mentioned above - there is no obvious piece of code in the main CSS. The actual act of watching/unwatching appears to involve javascript, and I can't see anything in the .js files I can access to indicate the specific CSS code (I tried some things in my personal CSS before, without success). That may need staff help. :*Extended image details - Is it that part of the table appears with a white background which makes the text vanish? I pointed out that error to Sulfur the other day, which was fixed. If not, what is the specific issue? :*Frame around the size and resolution info - do you mean directly beneath the image? If so, any frame would also encompass the image itself, since it all falls under the same piece of code. :*I shall log out and look at the external link thing now - is that after you click "save page" or does preview work as well? Follow-up: which box is it? The one that appears and says "Have you forgotten to log in?" or the captcha box, which doesn't appear to have any display problems when I looked. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) *For the link warning, you should get a captcha with the message, the edit won't save. *Extended Image details is fixed. ok. *Yes, I see now that the structure of the image page has changed. It is not possible to go back. It used to have the same black bg and grey border as the box directly above the image. *The watch message div class is 'mw-js-message-watch'. The id is 'mw-js-message'. --Bp 16:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, the Have you forgot to log in? box is the one. For me, it has a light blue background and white text. The link text is light blue. It is not readable. --Bp 16:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that - I shall try and test the watch message in my monobook. If it works, then I'll adapt it for general use. The log in box is fixable via MediaWiki - it's hard-coded, rather than CSS-coded. I shall fix that as well. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:30, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Right, the log-in box is done, but I'm not having any success with the watch message - maybe Sulf or Cid can have a crack at it? Where did you find it, btw? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:34, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I found the class and id using DOM inspector in Firefox. --Bp 17:00, 13 February 2008 (UTC)